Série: Material de Leitura
by Black Sphynx
Summary: Canon até o terceiro episódio da primeira temporada. Quinn decide devolver as anotaçãos do coral de Rachel para esta e ao invés disso encontra um material de leitura muito interessante. Tradução/adaptação de: /s/6218649/1/The-Reading-Material-Series
1. Material de Leitura

**N/T: Depois de longas e merecidas férias, estou de volta!**

Era um daqueles dias. Quinn tinha acordado se sentindo emburrada, mas ela esperava que o fato de estar bonito e ensolarado lá fora para varia iria ajudar. E então começou a tempestade, então isso foi jogado pela janela e seu humor começou a refletir o clima mais e mais pelo dia.

Santana e Brittany estavam sendo particularmente felizes e grudadas hoje, o que sempre a aborrecia bastante, e ela disse pra elas arranjarem um quarto. Elas o fizeram. Bem, de certa forma. Elas desapareceram no armário e não voltaram até ser a hora do almoço. Puck não parava de se aproximar dela e tentar agarrar a bunda dela; ela sabia que tinha sido um erro dormir com ele, mas felizmente ela parou com a besteirada dele ao pisar no dedão dele. Ele ainda estava mancando quando foi a hora do coral.

E Finn não. Parava. De. Choramingar. O dia inteiro, tudo que ela ouvia era como 'Rachel não fala comigo' e 'Quinn, você é meio chata' e 'por que você não me deixa tocar seus peitos? Só uma vez. Eu tenho sido tão paciente.' Ela queria pisar no dedão dele, também.

 _Homens_ , ela pensou irritada. Bastardos, muitos deles. Apesar do tanto que ela gostava do Sr. Schue, ele também o era, algumas vezes. Por todo o ensaio do coral, ele continuava a ensiná-los sobre a importância da apresentação e chegar tarde... e outras coisa que ela não podia se lembrar porque ela quase adormecera na metade do discurso. Claro, isso tinha sido o caso pra todos.

Exceto por Mãos de Homens. Ela estivera diligentemente tomando nota por toda a maldita coisa. Quinn tinha que dar crédito a ela pelo foco. E a habilidade de escutar pessoas falarem sem querer atirar em si mesma. Talvez fosse por isso que ela tinha dado tão certo com Finn...

Na verdade, parecia que Stubbles tinha deixado cair suas anotações na saída. Quinn suspirou e se levantou. Ela tinha que ir pra casa em algum momento, ela supunha, e, agora era tão bom quanto qualquer outro momento. Ela não podia acreditar que ela estava seriamente considerando fazer um favor pra Yeti e salvar as anotações da vassoura do zelador, mas não a mataria ser legal dessa vez. Ela esperava.

Quinn jogou a mochila sobre o ombro enquanto se abaixava e pegava as folhas do chão e ela ficou surpresa ao ver que eles não eram folhas de caderno. Talvez não fossem as anotações de Berry, afinal de contas. Ela as virou para dar uma olhada na primeira página, só pra se certificar, e então suas sobrancelhas subiram em surpresa.

' _Questionário Sexual de XxX41aiaiai14XxX.'_ Berry estava preenchendo uma pesquisa de sexo? Durante o _coral?_ As bochechas de Quinn se afoguearam, apesar dela não saber o motivo. Não era como se ela não soubesse que as pessoas faziam sexo. Inferno, ela tinha transado. Não um sexo muito bom e só uma vez, mas ainda assim. Ela deveria ter ficado impressionada com o pensamento de Mãos de Homens tendo sexo, ela decidiu. Ainda assim...

Ela deu uma olhada o redor da sala vazia, quase esperando alguém pular em cima dela por fazer isso. Quando nem uma sombra se moveu, ela respirou profundamente e olhou a primeira pergunta.

' _1_. _Nome?_ Essa é uma pergunta bem pessoal, não acha? Não importa. Eu posso mentir se eu quiser. Então meu nome é...'

Algo que parecia muito com 'Barbra Streisand' foi riscado e Berry colocara 'Libby Louca' ao invés disso. Quinn deu uma risadinha apesar de não querer e com um outro olhar sub-reptício ao redor da sala, ela foi pra número dois.

' _2\. Razão para responder isso?_ Bem, eu estou entediada, para ser perfeitamente honesta com você. Eu nunca escutara Sr. Schuester passar tanto tempo falando sobre sapatos. Até mesmo Kurt adormeceu. E eu não gosto de preencher essas coisas na internet. Isso é muito mais seguro.'

Bem, isso não era tão ruim até agora. Ela sempre podia parar de ler se ficasse muito gráfico ou algo assim, mas Berry estava meio que divertindo-a, o que era mais do que ela podia dizer por qualquer outra pessoa hoje. Então, Quinn se afundou no banco do piano, jogando a mochila dela no chão e lendo interessadamente.

' _3\. Orientação sexual (se você sabe)?_ Primeiro, como alguém não sabe? "Olá, meu nome é Bob e eu não tenho certeza se eu gosto de você, porque, veja, eu posso ser gay ou hetero"? Eu acho que não. Todo mundo tem pelo menos uma ideia. Segundo, para responder sua pergunta, eu sou bi.'

Quinn quase engasgou com a respiração que ela tinha acabado de inalar. Berry era _bi_? Como ela não sabia disso? Oh, certo, porque ela praticamente despia o _namorado_ de Quinn com os olhos cada vez que eles se viam. Ainda assim. Berry estava apta a transar com uma mulher... As bochechas de Quinn enrubesceram ainda mais, e, de novo, ela não sabia o motivo. Ela colocou a ideia de duas mulheres se pegando na tabela de nojo e se forçou a seguir adiante.

' _4\. De qual tipo de sexo a maior parte das suas fantasias são?_ Bem, eu devo dizer, estou desapontada com a colocação dessa pergunta. Obviamente, se alguém responde a número 3 com "hétero" a maior parte das suas fantasias será sobre o sexo oposto. A não ser que eles sejam extremamente confusas. Entretanto, no meu caso, eu teria que dizer que a maioria das minhas são sobre mulheres. Bem, mulher.'

Quinn quase caiu do banco do piano. Isso estava começando a ficar meio estranho. Ela se sentia meio... suja. Mas isso era como um desastre de trem. Ela queria olhar pra longe, mas não podia. Então, bochechas queimando, ela continuou lendo.

' _Você já:_

 _5\. ... beijou alguém?_ Claro. Eu esperaria que qualquer um fazendo um questionário sexual teria feito pelo menos isso.

 _6\. ... transou?_ Você nunca saberá. Apesar de que Noah provavelmente diria que nós já transamos. Ele é um mentiroso; não o escute. O mais longe que fomos foi uns amassos, muito obrigada.'

Quinn bufou pra página. Bem, essa fora a maior não resposta que ela tinha ouvido... ou lido... ou visto. Sei lá. E Berry sabia a palavra amasso? E _usava_? As bochechas de Quinn estavam vermelho vivo.

' _7\. ...Teve uns amassos?_ Veja acima.

 _8\. Foi pega no flagra?_ Há essas coisas maravilhosas chamadas de fechaduras. Eu tenho uma e eu não a uso com moderação. Apesar de que, teve aquela vez que o zelador entrou no armário. Nós dissemos a ele que tinha sido um sonho que ele tinha tido, apesar de que, então talvez não conte?

 _9\. Teve alguém assistindo?_ Isso seria incrivelmente perturbador. Não importa o que Noah ache.

 _10\. Assistiu outros transando?_ Você já considerou terapia? Sério, eu tenho um número de um excelente terapeuta bem fácil. Comunique-me.

 _11\. Beijou numa dança?_ Sim, mas então ele vomitou e o momento foi arruinado. Felizmente, não foi em mim. Apesar do que certas líderes de torcida tenham dito.'

Quinn franziu o rosto pra página. Então aquele rumor _não era_ verdadeiro. Ela ouvira milhões de histórias (e criou algumas delas) sobre o incidente, e foi meio que um... alívio saber que isso não tinha acontecido. Ela tentou não pensar muito sobre.

' _12\. Transou em um baile?_ Com certeza que não! Eu tenho padrões, sabe, e lugares públicos não são locais apropriados pra fazer isso. Não importa o que Aphasia pense.'

Aphasia? Quem diabos era Aphasia? Era ela a mulher que Rach – _Berry_ – fantasiava? Espere um minuto... Aphasia era daquela Academia Jane Adams ou algo do tipo. Berry namorou uma JD? Quinn bufou Ela tinha alguma ideia do quão inseguro isso era? Espere. Por que ela se importava? Ela não estava lendo isso para se importar com as escolhas de namoro de Berry. De fato, ela não tinha certeza do motivo pelo qual ela estava lendo isso.

' _13\. Foi a um hotel só para transar?_ Bem, essa era a intenção dele.

 _14\. Transou na cama dos seus pais?_ EW!

 _15\. Transou com seus pais em casa, sem eles saberem?_ Claro que não. E não, eu nunca o fiz com eles sabendo, também. Novamente, padrões. Pense sobre estabelecer alguns.

 _16\. Transou na primeira vez que você encontrou alguém?_ Não. Eu admito que pode ter tido algum toque. Mas não foi minha culpa. Cantar me deixa com tesão e ela não parava de cantar músicas das Destiny´s Child.

 _17\. Transou em um cinema?_ Na mais remota chance de um policial ler isso, não.'

Quinn encarou as palavras, lendo-as várias vezes Berry transou em um cinema. Por alguma razão, ela estava começando a se sentir... mexida. Ela se movimentou e limpou a garganta dela. E com quem ela tivera uma sessão amorosa no primeiro encontro? Como eles sabiam que cantar deixava-a desse jeito? _Você poderia parar de pensar sobre isso? Não importa,_ ela bufou, balançando a cabeça.

' _18\. Transou em um lugar público?_ Nós já não cobrimos isso? Realmente, você devia ter checado isso antes de postar na internet. Por falar nisso, a coisa do cinema foi só uma vez. Eu juro, eu nunca transei em um lugar público de outra forma. A não ser que o armário conte.

 _19\. Transou em um parque?_ Você tem ideia do quão desconfortável isso seria? Gravetos, folhas, insetos. Para não mencionar a grama. É uma bagunça terrível.

 _20\. Transou enquanto dirigia?_ Bem, eu não estava dirigindo e nós não estávamos transando de verdade. Tecnicamente. Mas eu totalmente congratulo-a por não bater.'

Houve um grunhido na sala, e, levou Quinn um minuto para perceber que viera _dela_. Ela enrubesceu e se movimentou no mesmo lugar mais alguma vez, tentando aliviar um pouco da repentina pressão em suas áreas ao sul. Não havia jeito dela estar ficando excitada sobre as escapadas sexuais de Rach – _Berry_. Isso era só... nojentamente errado. Ela deveria parar de ler.

' _21\. Transou com cobertura de chocolate, mel, etc.?_ Infelizmente, sim. Conselho. Não pense que se você adormecer depois, quando acordar que o chocolate não estará pregado em você como chiclete em uma mesa, ou que não terá colado com força você e seu parceiro juntos. Também, arrancar rapidamente? Não dói menos.

 _22\. Transou sentada?_ Aphasia subiu em cima de mim, okay? Eu não pedi a ela para interromper minha tarefa do coral com a nudez dela.

 _23\. Transou em pé?_ Não. Droga.

 _24\. Transou com uma virgem?_ Aphasia, uma virgem? Certamente você está brincando.

 _25\. Transou com amarras?_ Eu disse a ela que _NÃO_. Você sabe do que mais? Nunca, nunca mesmo adormeça. Ela trará algemas sem o seu conhecimento e as usará em você enquanto você está contando carneirinhos.'

 _Ai Meu Deus. Por que isso está me excitando?_ Quinn olhou novamente ao redor da sala, desejando que ela não estivesse na escola lendo isso. Se ela não tivesse mortalmente com medo de que o zelador entrasse, ela se aliviaria da pulsação repentina entre as pernas dela ao pensar em Rachel algemada à cabeceira. À cabeceira de Quinn. Nua. Suada. Pernas... _Nojento, nojento, nojento! Você não é sequer gay, Fabray! Pare de ler!_

' _26\. Transou com mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo?_ Não importa o quanto Noah implore, eu não vou ficar nua com Santana ou Brittany em um mesmo lugar. Isso é nojento.'

Quinn decaiu. Se Rachel não queria ficar nua com Santana ou Brittany, então ela podia adivinhar com quem mais ela não iria querer ver nua. O que não importava, porque Quinn era hétero, e isso não estava excitando-a. Ela não ia continuar lendo. De jeito nenhum, porra.

' _27\. Transou com homem e mulher ao mesmo tempo (em vezes diversas)?_ Essa pergunta não faz sentido. Como você pode transar com homem e mulher ao mesmo tempo em vezes diversas?

' _28\. Transou com homem e mulher ao mesmo tempo (na mesma vez)?_ Novamente, não importa o quanto Noah implore. Isso não vai acontecer.

 _29\. Transou com 3 ou mais na mesma noite?_ Pareço com uma prostitua pra você?

 _30\. Provocou alguém com sucesso por mais de uma hora?_ Eu estou de repente com a necessidade de bater nas minhas próprias costas.

 _31\. Fez um strip-tease?_ Sim, e, foi bem efetivo, se é que eu posso dizer.'

"Ai, Deus," Quinn gemeu alto e então ela colocou uma mão sobre a boca. Isso era muito nojento da parte dela. Ela iria direto pro inferno.

' _32\. Viu um strip-tease em um estabelecimento público?_ Claro que não. Eu sequer tenho idade para entrar em um desses estabelecimentos. Além disso, se eu quisesse ver um strip-tease, eu voltaria com Noah ou Aphasia. Eles não param de tirar as roupas.'

Ela terminou com eles? _Você não se importa. Não mesmo. Você é hétero. Você está com Finn. Não há jeito nenhum de você estar ficando excitada pela_ porra _da Rachel Berry._

' _33\. Comprou acessórios sexuais?_ Na mais remota chance de um dos meus pais ler isso, não.

 _34\. Usou acessórios sexuais?_ Não com outra pessoa...'

Ela grunhiu novamente, cruzando as pernas.

' _35\. Seduziu Alguém?_ Estou trabalhando nisso. Mas é difícil quando ela pensa que eu quero o namorado dela (risível, pra falar a verdade, mas eu acho que pode ser confuso quando ele está sempre ali parado com ela, e ele toma muito espaço). Apear de que, eu a vi encarando minhas pernas no outro dia (e ela está fazendo isso agora mesmo), as quais são minhas maiores armas, então progresso?'

Quinn teve que ler aquilo várias vezes. Ou cinco, mas quem estava contando? Ela era a única garota no clube do coral com namorado além de Tina. E Artie não tomava muito espaço. Também, ela estava bem certa de que Tina não achava que Rachel queria Artie. Isso seria esquisito. Será que Rachel realmente queria dizer...? Mas ela não lembrava de encarar as pernas dela. Ela fez isso?

' _36\. FEZ sua fantasia tornar-se realidade?_ Novamente, estou trabalhando nisso. Você não pode só pular em alguém desse jeito e esperar que as coisas se ajeitem. Essas coisas tomam tempo. O que está tudo bem, porque ela é tão sexy que vale a pena o esforço.'

O rosto de Quinn ficou roxo e ela gemeu do desconforto úmido das suas partes baixas.

' _37\. Fez com que alguém hétero ou gay virasse bissexual?_ Trabalhando nisso. Mudança de orientação sexual é difícil, mas eu acho eu no caso dela nós só precisamos de engatilhar uma percepção e então funcionará sozinho.

 _Favorita:_

 _38\. Posição?_ Eu vou deixar você saber quando eu tiver tentado todas.

 _39\. Frase Suja?_ Eu não acho que eu tenho uma. Noah grunhia; Aphasia só gostava que eu a chamasse de "vadia," tão perturbador quanto isso seja. Boa coisa que eu escapei.

 _40\. Fantasia_? Eu, um piano, uma certa líder de torcida loira. Você entendeu onde estou indo com isso.'

Quinn quase engasgou com sua própria saliva dessa vez. Rachel Berry queria fazer isso com ela no piano? Por alguma razão, aquele pensamento estava excitando-a mais do que qualquer outra coisa até agora, e ela olhou o piano com um interesse tímido. Seus dedos estavam coçando para passear pela sua própria coxa, mas ela se forçou a continuar lendo, só no caso de Rachel dizer mais coisas sobre ela.

' _Últimas:_

 _41\. Você gostou desse questionário?_ Bem, eu não estou mais entediada mais, pelo menos isso. Um pouco excitada, talvez.

 _42\. Você vai passar isso pra frente?_ Não. Eu não acho que ninguém precisa ver isso. Eu talvez queime quando eu terminar, na verdade. Apesar do que, isso não é ecologicamente correto, então irá para a lata de Papel Reciclável ao invés disso.'

A culpa era proeminente na lista crescente de emoções de Quinn, mas tesão estava lutando bem, particularmente quando ela pensou sobre o que ela poderia ter feito para ajudar Rachel quando ela deixara o coral com tesão. Ela respirou profundamente várias vezes, tentando se convencer de que isso não estava acontecendo, mas o desejo entre as pernas, a umidade quente que ela sentia ensopando suas calcinhas, e as páginas amassadas na mão dela, tudo era evidências fortes do contrário. E então a coisa mais horrível possível acontecera.

"... Eu só esqueci algo na escola."

Muito para a vergonha dela, Quinn pirou. Ela pulou da cadeira e o questionário voou da mão dela e ela voou pro outro lado do piano. Se ela estava tentando ficar o mais longe daquela pesquisa que podia ou se ela estava tentando se esconder ou ambos, ela não tinha ideia. Tudo que ela sabia era que ela estava ofegando e fechando as mãos o mais apertado que podia, e ela provavelmente parecia uma cor aproximada de morando quando Rachel entrou, desligando o telefone.

Quinn teve que cruzar as pernas e morder o lábio pra não gemer, porque ver Rachel depois de todas aquelas revelações aparentemente era uma receita para o desastre. Rachel pulou quando a viu, mas então ela sorriu e segurou o peito.

"Quinn, você me assustou," ela disse, soando aliviada. "Eu não esperava que ninguém ainda estivesse aqui."

Ela não podia falar, então Quinn só concordou com a cabeça. Felizmente, Rachel sabia como preencher ambos os lados da conversa.

"Você estava fazendo ensaios extras?" ela perguntou, apesar de que ela estava obviamente olhando praquele questionário agora. Os olhos dela continuavam a passear pelas cadeiras.

O coração de Quinn martelou, mas ela forçou um aceno novamente. Suas mãos estavam puramente brancas do agarro mortal que ela tinha nelas.

"Isso é realmente incrível. Estou contente que você se tornou tão dedicada ao coral," Rachel disse sinceramente, e ela sorriu novamente. "É realmente fantástico que – ah! Aqui está." Ela pegou o questionário e Quinn se encolheu. "Eu derrubei minhas anotações quando saí e..." Ela franziu o rosto pro papel, olhando os amassados recentes.

Quinn queria correr. De fato, seu cérebro estava gritando para que ela saísse de lá antes que Rachel se desse conta. Mas os pés dela não se moviam, e ela percebeu que tinha algo a ver com fato de que, se não pelo piano ela iria ao chão porque seus joelhos não estavam muito fortes no momento.

O olhar de Rachel se levantou lentamente, e a expressão dela tinha ficado pálida com um toque de assustada. Quinn sabia como ela se sentia.

"Você... você leu isso?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Não!" ela exclamou, mas rápido demais, porque Rachel engoliu visivelmente.

"Você sabe, eu eu estava só brincando sobre metade disso," ela disse ansiosamente. "Ou dois terços disso. Realmente, maior parte disso foi só uma piada. Eu-eu só estava entediada e-"

"Que metade?" Quinn perguntou, surpreendendo-se.

"O que?"

"Qual metade era uma piada?" ela repetiu e sua voz saiu mais forte dessa vez.

Ela estava maravilhada com sua taxa de recuperação. Tudo que ela tinha que fazer era retirar alguma informação de Rachel e ela estava de volta ao seu eu natural. Apesar de que ainda estava tão excitada que ela podia começar a se contorcer na própria perna se ela tivesse que fazer isso.

Rachel debateu-se para responder por alguns momentos. O silêncio se arrastou e Quinn podia vê-la tentando formular uma boa resposta.

"Hum... eu... qual metade tinha a coisa sobre você, novamente?" Ela perguntou fracamente.

"Então isso _era_ sobre mim," Quinn respondeu, cruzando os braços. Os joelhos dela ainda estavam um pouco trêmulos, mas ela conseguiu manter sua pose intimidante.

Rachel se encolheu. "Quinn, eu eu realmente, realmente estou tão arrependida. Eu nunca quis que você –ou qualquer um, na verdade – visse isso. Eu só estava entediada e eu imprimi isso por diversão, então eu decidi me ocupar e não foi até estar na metade do caminho pra casa que eu percebi que tinha derrubado isso e eu realmente nunca quis que isso acontecesse. Eu... eu não queria que você tivesse descoberto sobre... _isso_ dessa maneira."

Ela concordou lentamente. "Obviamente."

Rachel suspirou. "Olhe, antes que você... jogue um slushie em mim ou o que quer que você esteja planejando fazer, eu só quero que você saiba que eu não espero nada de você e você não tem que se preocupar comigo te cantando ou algo do tipo."

Quinn a considerou por um longo momento. E ela percebera que ela realmente _encarava_ as pernas de Rachel bastante, e por uma boa razão. Elas eram longas, lindas e lambíveis e Quinn realmente queria algemar Rachel na cabeceira da cama dela. E ir a um cinema. E possivelmente dirigir com a mão de Rachel no lugar mais inapropriado possível. Provavelmente todos os três. Múltiplas vezes.

E de repente, Quinn sentiu certeza de si novamente. Ela deu um sorrisinho e começou seu avanço e Rachel ficou parada incerta.

"Okay. Eu tenho uma pergunta. Só à guisa de esclarecimento, realmente," Quinn disse suavemente.

Rachel lambeu os lábios nervosamente e acenou para que ela continuasse.

"Você se importaria de mostrar exatamente o que você tinha em mente com o piano? Porque eu ainda estou meio confusa com essa parte."


	2. Pianos e Algemas

**N/T: Nick Faberry fico feliz que te deixei feliz! :) Em sua homenagem vou postar o restante da fic hoje ;)**

O coração de Quinn pulou assim que ela viu a caixa parada na varanda da frente. Essa era uma das coisas maravilhosas sobre os pais chegar mais tarde do que ela – ela não tinha que ter medo deles acharem seu pequeno... presente pra Rachel. Bem, era mais pra ambas, ela supunha. Particularmente desde que Rachel não tinha ideia do que ela estava pretendendo. Seu sorriso tornou-se feroz com o pensamento e, sentindo-se como uma criança com um brinquedo novo, ela pulou até o quarto dela com tesoura e a caixa nas mãos.

Tinha se passado quase quatro semanas desde o fatídico dia que ela achara o questionário de Rachel, e duas semanas dessas foram passadas foram passadas esperando isso chegar. Quinn provavelmente poderia ter ido a uma loja de fantasias e conseguido uma tão facilmente quanto, mas as chances eram de que fosse um pedaço de porcaria com estampa de leopardo ou algo parecido. O que era brega, e ela e Rachel eram muitas coisas, mas elas nunca eram bregas. Mais, isso precisava ser _perfeito_.

Ela tinha, afinal de contas, estado fantasiando sobre isso desde aquela tarde quatro semanas antes. Não que o sexo que elas já estavam tendo não fosse divertido. De fato, Quinn provavelmente poderia ter se qualificado para se juntar ao grupo de Viciados Anônimos em Rachel Berry, se tal coisa existisse.

Quinn tinha tornado o questionário em um tipo de checklist (exceto pelas partes realmente perturbadoras, como transar na cama dos pais ou aqueles onde Quinn teria que dividir Rachel de algum jeito ou forma). Ela estava absolutamente determinada a apagar Puck e Aphasia do currículo e preencher cada fantasia que sua namorada tinha. Incluindo transar de pé, oq eu ela conseguiu ao fazer Rachel retornar a transar com chocolate envolvido.

Ela aponta que elas podiam tomar banho juntas depois, então não ficaria nenhuma bagunça pegajosa quando acordassem, e elas estariam de pé no chuveiro. Os banhos foram divertidos também, mas havia algo sobre escutar os gemidos de Rachel ecoarem pelo box enquanto a água caía sobre elas que fazia Quinn realmente, realmente... feliz.

Não querendo dizer que a única coisa que elas faziam era transar. Depois de quatro dias, Quinn não podia mais aguentar Finn a tocando quando ela podia ter as mãos macias de Rachel ao invés disso. Então ela terminou com ele. Depois de uma semana, Quinn não podia mais aguentar o pensamento de que outra pessoa podia roubar Rachel e ela não podia fazer nada sobre porque elas não tinham nenhum compromisso além do casinho delas. Então ela a convidou para um encontro.

Elas ainda não tinham contado a ninguém, desde que Quinn não estava realmente pronta pra esse passo ainda. Rachel entendia que isso era um processo custoso e mesmo que ela tivesse suas dúvidas sobre, provavelmente ajudava que Quinn passava quantidades grandiosas de tempo tentando compensá-la, ao comprar flores, chocolates e coisas e se certificando de preencher cada uma daquelas fantasias. Também ajudava que ela tinha parado de ser malvada com ela na escola, apesar delas não passarem tempo juntas. Quinn dava uma piscadela pra ela quando elas passavam uma pela outra nos corredores, e Rachel sorria e elas se encontravam mais tarde pra um tempo sozinhas.

Os pais de Rachel eram os únicos que sabiam, mas isso era porque Quinn estava na casa deles o tempo todo. E Quinn suspeitava que Santana e Brittany talvez soubessem de alg, desde que elas foram usar o armário um dia e ele estava... ocupado.

Quinn sorria em triunfo quando ela finalmente livrou as lindas algemas prateadas do pacote. Ela sentiu um tremor de antecipação correr por ela só de olhar pra elas. _Depois, Fabray. Fique pronta primeiro._

Ela as examinou rapidamente, certificando-se que o tipo que ela especificamente pedira estava no lugar antes dela puxar a pequena chave prateada, checando para se certificar de que trancava e destrancava apropriadamente. Elas eram perfeitas. Ela queria dar um abraço em quem fez.

Quinn colocou as algemas ao lado da chave no armário dela e foi preencher o próximo passo: vestimenta. Seu uniforme da Cheerios teria sido ótimo, exceto que ela precisava de algo em que ela pudesse contrabandear as algemas e a chave.

Julgando pela reação de Rachel à diversão que Aphasia tinha feito de sadomasoquismo escondido, ela não iria gostar dessa ideia pra começo de conversa. E era por isso que Quinn pretendia ser... persuasivamente traiçoeira sobre isso. Foi dessa forma que ela tinha feito Rachel voltar ao chocolate, afinal de contas, então ela esperava que funcionasse novamente.

Jeans provavelmente funcionaria. Quinn podia simplesmente colocar a chave no bolso dela e Rachel não saberia. Além disso, ela gostava quando Quinn usava roupa mais apertada, então isso facilitaria levá-la pra cama. E conquanto ela levasse a mochila e mantivesse aberta, ela podia colocar as algemas ali e colocá-las ao lado da cama e... isso iria funcionar, ela decidira com um aceno de cabeça, e ela foi trocar de roupa.

Quinn não podia deixar de sorrir ao flutuar de excitamento em sua barriga. Foi como da primeira vez que elas transaram – novo, fresco e emocionante. Ela mal podia esperar.

* * *

O silêncio que se seguiu às palavras de Quinn foi ensurdecedor. Rachel não conseguia se livrar do choque. Quinn estava com tesão demais para exibir qualquer paciência, então, depois de alguns momentos da boca de Rachel ficar abrindo e fechando pra ela que nem um peixe fora dágua, ela fechou a distância entre elas e gentilmente tirou o questionário dos dedos dela. Então ela o jogou pro lado, não particularmente se importando onde fora parar e levantou as sobrancelhas dela pra diva.

"Se é assim que sua fantasia se desenrola, é realmente bem chato," ela disse secamente.

Isso fez Rachel agir. O rosto dela se limpou e ela sorriu timidamente pra ela, e, então disse em um quase sussurro, "Você está falando sério?"

Quinn rolou os olhos. "Se eu estivesse brincando, você acha que eu ainda estaria parada aqui?"

Rachel estava evidentemente muito chocada para se importar que Quinn estivesse sendo mordaz com ela. Ela mostrou um dos sorrisos ganhadores de prêmio dela, deslizou a mochila pro chão e se aproximou um pouco mais e Quinn estava queimando tanto que ela estava prestes a gritar. Só piorava à medida que Rachel chegava mais perto, e ela estava tentada a derrubá-la no chão, mas então – finalmente – Rachel ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um selinho nos lábios de Quinn.

Sim, um selinho. Ela estava sendo cautelosa _assim_ , e isso estava levando Quinn _à loucura_. O breve contato não foi o suficiente para ela achar qualquer tipo de alívio ou descobrir se ela realmente gostava disso. Apesar do fato de que ela percebera que ela seriamente queria lamber as pernas de Rachel até ela tremer, isso tudo ainda era muito novo. E ela precisava de _mais_.

Quinn se manteve parada quando Rachel voltou a ficar de pé normal, olhar correndo pelas feições dela, como se estivesse procurando por algo. Aparentemente, ela achara o que quer que fosse, porque ela ficou de ponta de pé novamente, beijando por mais tempo dessa vez. Quinn quase desabou de alívio enquanto seus olhos flutuavam pra fechar, porque aqueles lábios eram tão macios quanto pareciam, e eles acariciavam o dela tão suavemente – como seda, ela pensou vagamente – e de alguma forma aliviou a tensão em seu peito enquanto aumentava aquela entre suas pernas.

Era tão diferente de Finn, que era desastrado e alternava entre com muita força e leve demais. E de Puck, que era tão metódico em tudo que fazia, muito rotineiro. Isso era... fervoroso. Quente. Ela imaginava qual era o gosto do resto da pele de Rachel. Seus lábios tinham gosto de gloss de cereja e era delicioso, mas Quinn queria mais.

Ela se fez esperar, levemente respondendo-a e seguindo com esse passo lento no momento, apesar de que ela não podia evitar o contorcido ocasional, porque ela ainda estava com tanto tesão que ela podia subir em cima de Rachel a qualquer hora. Rachel não parecia sentir a urgência dela. E ela começou a se afastar para dar outra pausa pra Quinn, mas ela não podia suportar mais isso. Se Rachel não continuasse a beijá-la, ela estava certa de que implodiria.

Então quando os lábios de cereja começaram a se retrair, Quinn grunhiu sua frustração contra eles e segurou a nuca de Rachel, puxando-a de volta pra boca dela e simultaneamente forçando os lábios de Rachel a se abrir para sua língua aventureira. Rachel gritou em surpresa, mas ela rapidamente se adaptou e Quinn gemeu na boca dela quando ela sentiu os corpos dela se pressionaram ainda mais um no outro. Não havia mais questionamento agora – ela gostava disso. Inferno, ela _amava_ isso.

A língua de Rachel batalhou com a dela e ela sentia vagamente gosto de tomates, o que era uma mistura interessante com a cereja dos lábios dela. Ela cheirava a... a... felicidade. Na sua mente enevoada pela luxúria, Quinn não podia entender realmente, então isso era o único jeito que ela podia descrever. Era um cheiro tão _bom_ , e fez ela querer, fez ela devorar a boca de Rachel só com um pouco mais de força e agarrá-la ainda mais.

E as mãos de Rachel. Pelo amor de Deus, por que Quinn _alguma vez_ tirou sarro daquelas _gloriosas_ mãos? Elas deslizaram pelas laterais dela e costas dela acima, acariciando as formas do seus ombros e arrastando-se pela coluna dela, explorando cada centímetro das costas esculpidas de Quinn. Elas viajaram pelo mesmo caminho algumas vezes, ficando sobre o uniforme de líder de torcida de Quinn – apesar de que ela estava desesperada para que Rachel apenas arrancasse-o logo – e então uma foi pra cima e acariciou a base do pescoço de Quinn, e a outra foi mais pra baixo, passando a base da sua coluna. Ela esfregou o começo do quadril de Quinn, agarrando com pressão suficiente e os quadris de Quinn pularam e ela arfou, porque ela nunca tivera aquela reação _àquilo_ antes.

O arfar dela quebrou o beijo e Quinn ofegou enquanto a mão baixa de Rachel congelou. A outra fazia desenhos preguiçosos sobre a pele desnuda do pescoço dela e isso a levou à loucura. Ela sabia que normalmente ela tiraria aquela mão dali e sugeriria que eles orassem, mas, ela não podia, por tudo que era mais sagrado, pensar em uma boa razão pra fazer isso. Rachel estava se inclinando pra olhar os olhos dela, parecendo preocupada.

"Você quer que eu pare?" ela perguntou gentilmente.

Quinn cerrou os olhos nos dela. "Eu matarei você se você parar," ela grunhiu e Rachel mostrou um sorrindo antes delas retornarem de onde pararam.

Mas Quinn estava ainda mais impaciente dessa vez. Ela precisava de mais. Ela estava morrendo aqui e ela estava bem certa de que Rachel deveria estar _sentindo_ o calor irradiando dela agora. Então ela começou a sutilmente esfregar os quadris nos de Rachel. A diferença de altura deixava isso um pouco estranho, mas nesse momento ela não se importava.

A mão na bunda dela deslizou pra cima, dessa vez por debaixo do top de líder de torcida, e, ela sentiu o polegar de Rachel começar a traçar círculos preguiçosos sobre a carne que achara ali. Quinn quase derreteu. Mas ela estava impaciente demais para deixar Rachel parar ali. Ela se arrancou dos lábios de cereja, ao invés disso moveu-se para o maxilar dela e então para o pescoço dela, pressionando beijos na carne macia. Os pequenos gemidos de encorajamento de Rachel fez com que ela mexesse ainda mais os quadris e Quinn colocou as mãos na cintura dela para manter os corpos delas bem juntinhos.

Quinn achou o ponto de pulso dela rapidamente e ela passou a língua dela interessadamente, tremendo com outro gosto da pele deliciosa dela. Rachel arrepiou-se, então ela fez novamente, dessa vez se movimentando para sugar ali enquanto uma das mãos dela passava pelo quadril de Rachel e então blusa dela acima. Rachel estava ofegando ao tempo que a mão de Quinn alcançou o laço do sutiã e ela passou o polegar sobre o mamilo que parecia tão duro quanto o dela, mesmo através do tecido.

Rachel suspirou e as unhas dela se enterraram na pele de Quinn antes dela se afastar, agarrando os ombros dela para mantê-la à distância. Quinn bufou pra ela, debatendo-se pra se aproximar, mas a diva era surpreendentemente forte.

Rachel deu um sorrisinho. "Não é exatamente desse jeito que se desenrola," ela ofegou e então pegou a mão que tinha estado na blusa dela.

Quinn tinha esquecido completamente que elas estavam encenando uma fantasia, mas ela sorriu deliciada ao prospecto de realmente chegar a algum lugar com isso, deixando Rachel arrastá-la até o piano abandonado. Rachel soltou a mão dela para abaixar a tampa nas teclas, e, Quinn reagiu imediatamente àquela perda horrível de contato. Ela se moldou por trás dela, mordiscando o pescoço dela e segurando-a quando os joelhos de Rachel enfraqueceram.

Quando a mão dela começou a vagar para o seio da diva novamente, Rachel virou nos braços dela e Quinn grunhiu o desapontamento dela. Rachel apenas sorriu e a incentivou a sentar na tampa do piano. Quinn olhou-a curiosamente, e, Rachel a beijou brevemente antes de afundar no banco do piano diante dela, correndo as mãos pelas coxas dela enquanto fazia isso. Quinn tremeu, apoiando-se com os pés no banco, um de cada lado de Rachel, e, querendo mais do que nunca que Rachel a tocasse e aliviasse a sua pulsação.

Mas ao invés de se aventurar por debaixo da saia de líder dela, Rachel apenas passou as mãos pelas pernas dela – indo panturrilha abaixo e de volta às coxas dela – e então seus quadris – o aperto firme fez Quinn gemer, mas não era o suficiente – e então ela subiu o top de líder de torcida dela para começar a massagear o abdômen dela.

Quinn iria gritar. Mas o gemido frustrado dela tornou-se em um de prazer quando Rachel se inclinou e começou a pressionar beijos pegajosos na barriga dela e passou a língua pelo centro do estômago dela. Seus músculos se contorceram e flexionaram debaixo da língua talentosa de Rachel e sua cabeça caiu pra trás com um grunhido. Quinn se inclinou contra o piano, colocando os braços por trás dela e tentando aproximar mais os quadris de Rachel.

Ela estava _pronta_ , droga. E conquanto ela apreciaria os esforços de Rachel mais tarde para deixar isso divertido, no momento ela estava prestes a ficar de joelhos e implorar. Ou pular nela. O que quer que viesse primeiro.

Foi quando as mãos de Rachel se enfiaram por debaixo do top para acariciar os seios de Quinn que ela não pôde mais aguentar. Ela afastou as mãos, ofegando freneticamente, e, Rachel primeiro pareceu confusa, então preocupada enquanto abria a boca dela – provavelmente para perguntar se ela queria parar – mas Quinn foi mais rápida.

"Depois," ela respirou. "Eu _preciso_ de você."

E ela realmente não se importava com o quão desesperada ela soava no momento, porque ela estivera com vontade de Rachel pelo que parecia _desde sempre_ , e ela precisava de alívio _imediato._

Ao invés de sorrir safadamente, como Quinn meio que esperava dela, Rachel apenas sorriu, parecendo... satisfeita. Ela se levantou para beijar Quinn docemente e então ela sentou novamente e gradualmente arrastou as mãos dela pelo abdômen dela, e, Quinn ofegou, assistindo-a em antecipação enquanto as mãos incríveis dela passeavam pelas coxas dela novamente, e, então uma voltou pra cima, e, dessa vez _entrou_. A outra viajou pelo quadril dela, segurando-a no lugar enquanto sua gêmea tracejava desenhos sobre a pele delicada da parte interna da coxa de Quinn.

Rachel engasgou, e, e foi estranhamente ríspido, um som de admiração que Quinn nunca esperava ouvir da diva. Então ela murmurou, quase pra si mesma, "Você está tão molhada..."

Quinn talvez enrubescera, mas então Rachel a acariciou pelo tecido ensopado e ela deixou sair seu próprio engasgo, quadris pulando instintivamente. E Rachel _finalmente_ entendeu. Ela deslizou a calcinha de Quinn pelas pernas dela e ela levantou seus quadris, usando os pés para ajudar no processo. Quinn quase riu quando Rachel se importou de colocá-la no banco ao lado dela, mas ela estava muito ocupada arrepiando-se com vontade para achar graça em qualquer coisa no momento.

Rachel segurou o quadril dela com uma mão novamente, e, então olhou bem nos olhos de Quinn enquanto deslizava a outra mão de volta pela coxa dela e _finalmente_ dedilhou os lábios dela que pingavam. Quinn gemeu e tentou manter seus olhos aberto enquanto Rachel deslizava pra cima e pra baixo na fenda dela, mergulhando depois de algumas passagens. Quinn gemeu desavergonhadamente enquanto Rachel a explorava, seus quadris movendo-se freneticamente contra aquela mão mágica que era tão diferente da coisa de Puck, porque a deixava ainda mais molhada ao invés de fazê-la encolher-se, e isso –

Dois dos dedos de Rachel acharam o clit dela. E Quinn não ficou nem um pouco surpresa quando ela gritou e seu corpo convulsionou enquanto ela gozava com força. Ela estava tão ávida que isso era natural. O que ela ficou surpresa foi como ela quase se quebrou inteira ao redor da intensa satisfação que a abateu como um trem descarrilado, porque ela nunca se sentira assim antes. Era geralmente uma pequena explosão de alegria e então tinha acabado, mas dessa vez, olhando pros olhos que estavam tão escuros de desejo como os seus e sentindo a pressão dos dedos de Rachel no sexo dela, que continuavam o movimento e ela estava prestes a chorar de prazer quando ela finalmente voltou da sua viagem.

Rachel estava se aproximando para pressionar beijinhos sobre as bochechas e pescoço dela, acalmando-a enquanto ela descansava no piano. Uma vez que Quinn reencontrara o equilíbrio, ela virou para capturar os lábios de Rachel novamente, encontrando a língua dela no meio do caminho quando ela abriu os lábios. Ela se afastou quando precisou de ar, trilhando beijos de gratidão ao longo da mandíbula de Rachel e o pescoço antes de suspirar de encontro a uma orelha afogueada.

"Isso foi..." Ela abruptamente decidiu que não haviam palavras, e, ao invés disso agarrou o lóbulo de Rachel entre os dentes.

Rachel arfou e se afastou para sorrir pra ela. "Não acabou ainda," ela ronronou, e, Quinn se ouviu dando um suave grunhido de encorajamento quando os dedos começaram a circular, muito lentamente.

Ela não tinha ideia de que ela podia ficar com tanto tesão novamente tão rápido, mas à medida que Rachel pressionava os dedos firmemente contra os clit dela, esfregando provocadoramente, e, beijando o corpo dela, Quinn sentiu o movimento e a antecipação novamente, e ela gritou de surpresa e deleite quando Rachel a beliscou, só um pouco. Rachel olhou pra cima então, e, Quinn respondeu a pergunta nos olhos dela antes que ela pudesse conseguir acenar com a cabeça furiosamente.

Outro pequeno sorriso agraciou os lábios de Rachel e Quinn decidiu algo – Rachel era linda. Especialmente desse jeito, com a pele dela um pouco afogueada e o cabelo dela bagunçado das explorações de Quinn e seus olhos mais escuros do que o usual. E então ela decidiu que ela definitivamente, _definitivamente_ precisava ver o quanto do resto da pele dela afogueava desse jeito.

Mas depois, porque Rachel estava beliscando então fazendo círculos novamente e então... então os dedos dela escorregaram pra mais embaixo e seus lábios trocaram de lugar com os dedos e os quadris de Quinn pularam violentamente com a sensação da umidade quente da boca de Rachel nela. Rachel moveu-se com ela, mantendo-a quase parada com a mão no quadril dela, e então ela começou a sugar, lamber e acariciar, e, Quinn quase morreu.

Ela estava tão distraída pelos lábios maravilhosos, dentes e língua que ela esqueceu sobre os dedos até que um deslizou pra dentro dela e então seus quadris se moveram junto com o dedo e ela gemeu e caiu de costas no piano com um baque. Rachel parou, provavelmente para ver se ela estava bem, e, então começou a impulsionar lentamente, cuidadosamente e Quinn arqueava com cada movimento, tremendo porque era tão bom que ela não sabia o que fazer consigo mesma.

Através de todos os gemidos e grunhidos, ela conseguiu dizer com a voz quase sumindo, " _Com mais força_ ," e Rachel obedeceu, deslizando outro dedo pra dentro e aconteceu que uma vez que Quinn falara, ela não podia parar, porque ela continuava a gemer coisas como "ohDeusohDeusohDeus" e "Rachel" e "porra." E foi tão, _tão_ melhor do que o crescimento de antes, porque Rachel estava lá dando prazer a ela ao invés de bem longe onde ela não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

Ela estava tão envolvida em sensações impressionantes que ela sequer notou que Rachel afastou a boca dela até que o sentimento de preenchimento a deixou, e ela pensou que ela mataria a diva se ela estivesse fazendo o que ela pensava que ela estava fazendo. Ela sentou-se rapidamente e arfou, "O que você está – oh, _Deus_."

E Quinn gritou o nome de Rachel com o gozo dela, não se importando se qualquer dos zeladores ouvissem, porque a língua de Rachel estava preenchendo-a e os dedos dela estavam trabalhando no clit dela novamente e isso era a coisa mais incrível que ela já tinha experimentado, e dessa vez ela _estava_ soluçando quando ela voltou do seu orgasmo.

Rachel segurou Quinn e a ajudou a se ajeitar no piano para que ela não caísse, e, então ela engatinhou pro lado dela e a beijou-a confortavelmente, segurando-a perto e sussurrando docemente pra ela.

* * *

Quinn suspirou desejosa. Só de lembrar ela estava ficando com tesão, apesar de que isso poderia ser porque ela na realidade estava prestes a alcançar uma de suas próprias fantasias, e, esperançosamente ajudar Rachel a ter uma nova fantasia pra si mesma. Era provavelmente uma mistura de ambas, ela decidiu enquanto batia na porta dos Berry´s.

Sr. Berry de óculos abriu a porta e sorriu pra ela. "Olá, Quinn."

"Oi, Sr. B.," ela disse alegremente, entrando quando ele abriu a porta largamente pra ela. "Como você está?"

"Oh, bem," ele respondeu. "Esperando por Leroy, no momento."

"Oh, vocês vão sair?" ela perguntou inocentemente.

Ela sabia perfeitamente bem que eles sairão, porque Rachel sempre dizia a ela quando eles iam sair. O que era o motivo pelo qual era perfeito que as algemas chegaram nesse mesmo dia, porque se Quinn tivesse que esperar... Ela sacudiu o pensamento pra longe.

Ele suspirou profundamente. "Sim. Alguma caridade ou algo assim," ele disse, sacudindo a cabeça.

Quinn sorriu empaticamente. "Bem, tente se divertir."

"Oh, estou certo de que uma vez –"

"Hiram! Essa maldita gravata não vai funcionar novamente!" Sr. Berry de Anel no Polegar disse.

Sr. B. se encolheu e disse, "Indo!" Ele sorriu e bateu no ombro de Quinn. "Há cozido no fogão pro jantar, se você estiver com fome."

Ela sorriu de volta. "Obrigada."

Então ele se retirou pro corredor para ajudar o marido dele, e, Quinn esperou até que ele estivesse fora de vista antes de ir correndo escadas acima. Ela bateu duas vezes e valsou pra dentro do quarto de Rachel, e Rachel se iluminou imediatamente, encontrando no meio do caminho no quarto pra um beijo.

Então elas se separaram, ela disse suavemente, "Olá."

Quinn sorriu. "Oi."

"Como foi o seu dia?"

"Normal. O seu?"

E só precisou disso para que Rachel começasse a tagarela, dando Quinn tempo para colocar a mochila dela estrategicamente ao lado da cama e memorizar a exata posição para uma manobra melhor mais tarde. Ela afundou-se na ponta da cama, assistindo divertida enquanto sua namorada falava sobre a falta de etiqueta demonstrada pelos garotos da escola delas. Ela estava meio tentada a agarrá-la pelo pulso e prendê-la na cama, mas ela sabia por experiência que a diva não achava que ser interrompida era excitante.

Além disso, como Quinn leu em algum lugar, essas coisas levavam tempo. Ela sorriu pra si mesma.

"... então eu estive tentando achar uma boa versão instrumental da música que o Sr. Schuester passou pra nós, mas cada faixa parece ter sido arrancada de um cd riscado através da tecnologia mais antiga disponível," Rachel estava dizendo irritada. "Mas estou certa de que acharei algo. Você trouxe a partitura?"

Quinn concordou com a cabeça e foi tirá-la da mochila enquanto Rachel continuava a falar. Ela talvez devesse estar escutando, mas por um momento, ela estava muito ocupada ansiando o que estava por vir para escutar Rachel tagarelar sobre a acessibilidade de faixas de alta qualidade na internet. E por outro lado, ela veio a perceber a diferença entre o momento que Rachel estava dizendo algo importante e quando ela só estava falando pra preencher o silêncio.

"Porque você não passa o segundo verso algumas vezes enquanto eu continuo procurando? Eu estava escutando você no ensaio e pareceu que você estava sendo um pouco bruta," Rachel disse então, sentando-se na cadeira do computador dela.

Quinn suspirou e concordou, voltando pro meio da cama para que pudesse se sentar apropriadamente. Ela cantou uma vez e Rachel corrigiu-a no exato momento que sua voz fraquejou, então ela tentou novamente e novamente até Rachel estar satisfeita com o resultado. Os pais dela apareceram para se despedir e, logo depois, elas voltaram ao silêncio confortável enquanto Rachel continuava a navegar.

Quinn engoliu o desconforto em seu estômago e jogou a partitura na mesinha de Rachel antes de se virar pra namorada. Ela olhou-a por um bom tempo, olhando seu pezinho bonitinho desnudo e a saia preta mostrando suas pernas lindas e longas e a cintura esguia subindo até os seios apetitosos, sobre os quais mechas de cabelo chocolate repousavam. Quinn lambeu os lábios.

"Rachel?" ela ronronou, a voz tão baixa e envolvente como ela sabia que seria.

"Hm?"

"Venha pra cama," ela disse sedutoramente, e, Rachel imediatamente franziu o rosto pra ela.

"Quinn, você prometeu," ela disse severamente. "Você prometeu que você ensaiaria comigo hoje à noite até –"

"Nós ainda podemos ensaiar depois," Quinn respondeu, dando um sorrisinho quando Rachel bufou. "Venha. Será mais fácil pra mim me concentrar se eu não estiver pensando sobre o quanto eu quero você."

"Eu acho que você disse que me ouvir cantar excita você," Rachel disse suspeitadoramente.

"Excita, mas, eu vou conseguir aproveitar mais desse jeito."

Rachel encarou-a mortalmente e Quinn sorriu vitoriosa.

"Vamos, baby, por favor?" ela bateu os cílios pra dar um ar doce. "Não vai levar muito tempo e você precisa de um descanso de qualquer forma."

"Nós nem começamos ainda," ela disse, cruzando os braços.

"Sim, mas procurar por uma boa faixa está frustrando você. Você precisa relaxar." Ela sorriu.

Rachel bufou e Quinn sabia que ganhara. "Eu só estou fazendo isso para que você se concentre quando eu quiser."

"E porque você me quer, também." Quinn respondeu, piscando enquanto ela se aproximava pra ponta da cama.

"Talvez," ela disse, pensando com um ar brincalhão no rosto.

Mas ela se levantou e se aproximou de Quinn, que ficou de joelhos avidamente para encontrar sua namorada. Ela estava cantando de alegria mas ela se forçou a não se apressar – Rachel saberia que algo estava errado se ela o fizesse. Então Quinn passou as mãos por debaixo dos braços dela, puxando-a pra mais perto e arrastou a língua ao longo dos lábios de Rachel até que ela aquiesceu. Rachel subiu a blusa dela um pouco e correu os dedos dela provocativamente pela carne exposta, espalhando arrepios ao longo dos braços de Quinn e em breve ela estava atraindo Rachel pra cama.

Rachel a empurrou de costas nos travesseiros e se abaixou para espalhar beijos ao longo do pescoço dela, e, enquanto ela estava ocupada mexendo por debaixo da blusa de Quinn, esta as rolou – pra mais perto do lado da cama onde a bolsa dela estava ao lado. Era sempre difícil para ela se concentrar quando Rachel fazia aquela coisa com a língua dela abaixo da orelha dela, mas ela se forçou a se concentrar, porque o resultado final seria tão válido.

Ela colocou uma perna de cada lado dos quadris esguios primeiro, esfregando-se nela com um pouco de força, e, Rachel arfou, pálpebras flutuando. Quinn deu um sorriso lascivo pra ela e se e se inclinou para roubar os lábios dela novamente, trabalhando rapidamente nos botões do top da namorada e então gentilmente apertando os montes macios através do sutiã dela. Ela passeou os polegares pela evidência da excitação da namorada dela e Rachel sugou o ar entre os dentes, arrastando as unhas pelas costas de Quinn, levando a camiseta junto.

Quinn a puxou pra cima para desabotoar o sutiã dela, removendo ambos os itens de vestuário e desnudando os seios de Rachel. Ela lambeu os lábios com a visão e se jogou para sugar e acariciar o pescoço de Rachel, elicitando pequenos grunhidos de prazer da garota embaixo dela. Ela lambeu o ponto de pulso dela levemente e Rachel tremeu, gemendo quando Quinn continuou corpo abaixo e pressionou uma mordida de amor na base do pescoço dela. Ela estava mexendo impacientemente na camiseta de Quinn, então ela brevemente se afastou e permitiu que ela removesse, mas então ela estava de volta à ação.

Rachel arqueou o corpo em direção do de Quinn enquanto ela a beijava pela clavícula, movendo o corpo pra baixo enquanto ela passava a língua pelo esterno de Rachel e então virava a esquerda para pegar o biquinho ereto na boca e enrolar a língua nele. Rachel se contorceu embaixo dela, tentando ficar mais perto da boca de Quinn e a mão tendia para o outro seio dela, massageando e fazendo círculos ao redor dele enquanto ela sugava e acariciava o outro lado.

Quando Rachel se esticou para remover o sutiã dela, Quinn não podia esperar mais. Ela agarrou os pulsos dela, prendendo-os acima da cabeça dela, e, colou os quadris das duas. Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram de excitação e o peito dela subiu um pouco mais e Quinn a distraiu com a boca e a língua. Ela lutou para se manter focada no plano enquanto Rachel estava sugando a língua dela e ela estava tentando manter o ritmo dos quadris dela se movendo conjuntamente.

Quinn se moveu para segurar os pulsos de Rachel com uma mão, a outra indo pra ponta da cama para pegar a mochila dela. Era difícil e ela não chegara tão longe quanto queria, mas ela conseguiu abrir o suficiente para puxar as algemas. Essa era a parte _realmente_ difícil, e ela tinha que usar cada gota de agilidade que ela tinha desenvolvido com as líderes de torcida pra fazer isso.

Ela passou a corrente das algemas pelas colunas da cabeceira e então fechou as algemas sobre os pulso de Rachel tão rapidamente quanto pôde, e, então ela se afastou com um sorriso pro trabalho dela. Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram, e então ela olhou pra Quinn, movendo os pulsos contra as algemas com tanta força que a cabeceira se moveu. E foi exatamente por isso que Quinn as pedira com acolchoado.

"Droga, Quinn!" Rachel grunhiu, ainda lutando contra as algemas.

Ela não estava tão brava quanto Quinn tinha previsto, o que tornaria as coisas muito mais fáceis a longo prazo. Quinn sorriu safadamente e se inclinou para pressionar um beijo calmante no pescoço dela, desde que ela sabia que definitivamente não ganharia um beijo nos lábios nesse momento.

"EU vou matar você quando eu sair daqui," Rachel surtou.

"Contato que você me ressuscite para que eu possa ter você novamente," Quinn concordou no pescoço dela, ainda confortando a pele com os beijos dela.

"Por que você não _pediu_ antes de fazer isso?" Ela murmurou, tentando puxar as mãos pra fora das algemas agora.

"Porque eu sabia que você diria não," ela respondeu, esperando que ela se acalmasse o suficiente para que ela pudesse satisfazê-la, "e provavelmente sem nem me escutar. Você sabe que eu praticamente memorizei aquele questionário."

Rachel bufou. "Eu queria que você nunca tivesse lido aquela maldita coisa."

"Não, você não queria, porque então eu não estaria fazendo _isso_ ," ela ronronou, lambendo a coluna da garganta dela até alcançar o ponto de pulso dela.

Rachel gemeu apesar de não querer e se contorceu um pouco mais. "Você roubou isso de um oficial ou algo parecido?" ela bronqueou quando elas não abriram.

"Não. Eu fiz um pedido especial," Quinn disse orgulhosamente e então beijou-a nos lábios dessa vez quando Rachel congelou.

"Você as pediu especialmente pra isso?" ela ecoou baixinho, e, Quinn teve trabalho para decifrar a expressão dela quando ela levantou para olhá-la no olho. Ela balançou a cabeça e Rachel suspirou. "Você realmente quer isso, né?

Ela queria. Ela realmente, realmente queria. Mas ela também não queria forçar Rachel a nada, então Quinn deu de ombros com um desdém que só vinha de anos de prática.

"Se você não quiser, eu posso –" e então ela foi pegar a chave no bolso.

"Quinn não," Rachel cortou-a, tilitando a corrente um pouco quando ela foi se esticar em direção à ela. Ela suspirou. "Eu quero realizar suas fantasias tanto quanto você quer satisfazer as minhas."

"E nenhuma das minhas fantasias envolvem forçar você a fazer algo que não queira," Quinn respondeu.

"Desculpe, baby, é só... quando Aphasia e eu fizemos, não foi – me desculpe." Ela mordeu o lábio e Quinn suavizou um pouco.

Ela _odiava_ ouvir _qualquer coisa_ sobre Aphasia e Puck, o que Rachel sabia muito bem. Isso tinha levado a uma briga daquelas entre elas, e, elas acabaram se recusando a falar uma com a outra por aproximadamente três dias antes de ceder. Rachel arqueou-se, parecendo um pouco desesperada, e, Quinn resolveu o problema dela, inclinando-se para beijá-la confortavelmente.

"Está tudo bem," ela sussurrou nos lábios da namorada. "Só... confie em mim. Eu quero fazer você se sentir bem."

E desde que Rachel não podia negar qualquer coisa que Quinn quisesse, ela concordou e Quinn quase fez uma dancinha da vitória. Ao invés disso, ela celebrou ao beijar Rachel castamente, agradecendo-a sem palavras antes de ir ao que realmente interessava.

Quinn começou pelo pescoço dela, mordendo com força suficiente para deixar a marca dela e lambendo para acalmar as áreas enquanto passava as mãos pelos braços de Rachel. Esta já estava ofegando baixinho, gemendo quando os dentes de Quinn afundavam na sua pele. Ela ouviu a corrente bater um pouco, mas Rachel não protestou verbalmente, então ela sorriu ao redor da clavícula que estava sugando e continuou a explorar corpo abaixo.

As mãos dela finalmente encontraram o nível da boca dela e ela passou-as pelas laterais de Rachel, apertando a garota menor enquanto mordiscava o peito e os ombros, colocando outra mordida de amor na base do pescoço do lado que ela tinha negligenciado mais cedo. Rachel arqueou pra cima com um gemido quando uma das mãos dela passou sobre o seio dela ao mesmo tempo que a boca dela tomou o outro novamente. Quinn rolou os quadris delas conjuntamente, trabalhando com a boca sobre o biquinho de Rachel quanto uma mão curvava por debaixo das costas dela e a outra viajava pelo corpo dela, sentindo o abdômen dela se flexionar por baixo da sua mão e massageando o monte macio abandonado.

Rachel tremia enquanto Quinn continuava sua jornada corpo abaixo, satisfeita com a atenção dela aos seus seios. A língua dela se arrastou pelo esterno de Rachel, pelas costelas dela, acariciando levemente enquanto a garota menor arfava e tremia por debaixo dela. Quinn deu uma atenção especial pro abdômen dela, ficando louca com o jeito que Rachel gemia em concordância enquanto ela pressionava beijos na carne e o cabelo loiro caía sobre o abdômen.

As mãos dela agora viajavam pelas pernas e quadris de Rachel, provocando na cintura da saia e massageavam a parte de trás das coxas dela. A cabeceira moveu-se quando Rachel pulou enquanto um dedo viajava pelo começo das suas coxas e Quinn sorriu pra ela antes de continuar. Ela colocou dois dedos dentro da saia e a das calcinhas por baixo, arrastando ambas pelas pernas de Rachel, muito para o deleite dela.

Quinn jogou ambas pro lado, assim como ela tinha feito com a blusa e o sutiã e sorriu para sua bela e algemada Rachel. Ela tinha pensado nisso por tanto tempo – como o cabelo cor de chocolate estaria preso na testa dela e os olhos dela estariam escuros de desejo e suas pernas estariam esticadas, bem abertas em completa submissão pra Quinn – que a reação que o corpo dela teve à visão foi quase demais.

Ela tremeu e – por mais que ela quisesse passar alguns minutos lambendo as pernas de Rachel – ela engatinhou sobre o corpo dela, de volta praqueles lábios e a beijou com força. A corrente soou novamente enquanto Rachel se movia contra elas, beijando Quinn freneticamente e arqueando-se quando Quinn cobria o corpo dela com o próprio. Ela deslizou sua coxa entre as dela, sentindo o jeans ensopar enquanto ela pressionava contra o calor da namorada e não se importou.

Rachel se prendeu nela desesperadamente enquanto Quinn deixava os lábios trilhar por debaixo de uma orelha afogueada, beijando e mordiscando enquanto o polegar fazia círculos preguiçosos ao redor do seio de Rachel.

"Quinn, por favor," Rachel choramingou.

"Mm... por favor o que?" Ela ronronou, e, Rachel tremeu.

Suas pálpebras flutuaram e se fecharam enquanto Quinn arrastava a língua da coluna de sua garganta até o lóbulo dela, parando ali porque Rachel não tinha respondido.

"Por favor o que?" ela repetiu, mais insistente dessa vez e então rolou o biquinho duro entre o polegar dela e o indicador.

"Deus," Rachel sugou o ar entre os dentes, ainda usando a perna de Quinn para tentar criar algum alívio. "Toque-me. Por favor, baby..."

"Onde?" ela sussurrou, bem no ouvido dela, onde ela estivera cobrindo de beijos.

Rachel sentiu os quadris pularem fervorosamente contra a perna dela, mas não era suficiente. Ela grunhiu sua frustração.

"Você sabe onde, Quinn, por favor!" ela gemeu.

Quinn deu um sorrisinho, cedendo porque ela queria tanto quanto a namorada. Ela se inclinou pro lado da namorada, removendo a perna do meio das de Rachel e recebeu um gemido de protesto dela até que ela sentiu uma mão começar a passear pela sua barriga abaixo. Ela ofegou seu excitamento e Quinn sorriu quando ela deixou sair um gemido animalesco ao primeiro toque dos dedos dela.

Ela deslizou seus dedos pra cima e pra baixo nas dobras que pingavam de umidade e Rachel tremeu, deixando sair gemidos baixos. Quinn circulou o clit dela lentamente e os choramingos de Rachel viraram gemidos, o que Quinn recompensou com mais beijos no pescoço e na orelha.

Ela não pôde deixar de murmurar presunçosamente, "Melhor do que Aphasia, eu suponho?"

Rachel gemeu, cabeça jogada para trás enquanto ela arqueava na mão da namorada. "Q?"

Quinn sorriu e afundou-se, mantendo o polegar pressionando o clit dela enquanto entrava com dois dedos. Rachel gritou, quadris se movendo mais rápido na mão dela e Quinn impulsionou os dedos num passo constante até que a namorada implorasse que não parasse. Ela abandonou o clit de Rachel para que ela pudesse ter mais força, movendo-se mais rápido e mais forte, curvando os dedos para atingir aquele ponto que sempre fazia Rachel grunhir com força e não falhou dessa vez.

Ela estava ofegando também, dentro de alguns momentos e ela se sentiu chegando mais perto só de assistir Rachel enquanto ela freneticamente tentava manter o passo que Quinn estava impondo. Os gemidos de Rachel viraram gritos do nome de Quinn, mas nada pareceu suficiente o bastante para fazê-la gozar, então Quinn angulou sua mão pra cima para atingir aquele ponto toda vez e sugou o ponto de pulso dela e então Rachel gozou com um grito.

Quinn desacelerou a mão, acalmando-a do seu orgasmo enquanto ela ofegava e convulsionava ao redor dos dedos dela. Quando o aperto tinha parado, Quinn deslizou os dedos pra fora, gemendo com o gosto de Rachel ao lambê-los e apressou-se para tirar a chave do bolso dela. Ela soltou Rachel e puxou os braços pra baixo, colocando uma perna sob o quadril dela e a abraçando-a com força até ela se recuperar.

Ela beijou a testa de Rachel, sentindo-se completamente satisfeita mesmo sem ela mesma ter alcançado o gozo e ela sorriu preguiçosamente quando olhos castanhos encontraram os seus.

"Eu amo você," Rachel disse, beijando-a levemente na boca.

"E eu amo você," Quinn respondeu, passando o nariz pelo dela com alegria. "Então, nós podemos ficar com ela?"

Ela piscou e Rachel riu, dando uma olhada nas algema.

"EU suponho que eu não estaria completamente oposta a fazer isso novamente," ela disse, sorrindo. "Contanto que _eu_ a prenda da próxima vez." Ela a olhou severamente.

Quinn sorriu. "Claro. Você não achou que eu ia deixar _você_ ter toda a diversão com nosso novo brinquedo, pensou?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Pareceu pra mim que eu não fui a única se divertir."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha desafiadora. "Oh, é? Bem, não foi eu que gozei, foi?"

"Você quase chegou lá." Rachel deu um sorrindo, rolando Quinn de costas. "E que tipo de namorada eu seria se não me certificasse que você chegasse completamente lá? Não uma muito boa, na minha opinião, e nós simplesmente não podemos ter isso, certo?"

"Eu não podia concordar mais."


	3. Tomada Dois

**Questionário Sexual de XxX41aiaiai14XxX** (Segunda Tomada)

 **1\. Nome?** Ainda extremamente pessoal, por falar nisso, mas é Libby Louca novamente. _E se quisesse ser Libby Louca?_ Você não pode. Invente outra coisa. _Ok. Eu sou... Suzie Q._ Que clichê. _Eu podia ser Sexy Q._ Melhor.

 **2\. Razão para fazer isso?** Minha namorada insana está me fazendo fazer isso novamente para que eu não fale sobre XXXX XX XXXXXXX dessa vez. _O que você acabou de dizer? Agora eu vou ter que riscar._ Posso apontar que sua paranoia está alcançando novos níveis? Estou ficando preocupada. _Você sabe que você acha isso sexy._ Vamos voltar.

 **3\. Orientação sexual (se você souber)?** Bi. _Mentirosa._ Atualmente uma lésbica total com uma namorada. _Assim é melhor._

 **4\. Com qual sexo é a maioria das suas fantasias?** Elas são quase todas sobre Sexy Q. _Quase_? Novamente, a paranoia. Todas as minhas fantasias sexuais são sobre você. _É melhor que sejam._

 **Você já:**

 **5\. ... beijou alguém?** Duh. _Isso não foi muito eloquente da sua pessoa._ Você vai comentar em tudo que eu falar nisso? _Provavelmente._ Como você rola os olhos no papel? _RMO._ Ah. RMO à décima potência. _Isso não é muito legal. Vou fazer greve hoje à noite._ Não, você não vai.

 **6\. ... transou?** Sim, já. Várias vezes. _E mais várias vezes hoje à noite._ Eu disse que você não ia fazer greve. _Maldita seja você._ Agora que não está sendo legal?

 **7\. ... deu uns amassos?** Sim, de fato. _De forma alguma._ Não com você. _Só com as pessoas que nós não estamos mencionando._ Não é meinha culpa que você não consegue ficar vestida. _Consigo sim. Você vai ver._ Devo me preocupar? _Só se você estiver com medo de dar uns amassos com uma garota._

 _Agora você pode responder essa pergunta com um sim._ Okay, então sim, eu já dei. _E foi incrível._ Excelente.

 **8\. ... pega no flagra?** Não. Sexy Q é ainda mais perspicaz que eu, na verdade, a coisa toda da 'mesa da Treinadora Sylvester' acabou funcionando no fim das contas. _Você ainda me deve 10 pratas._

 **9\. ... teve alguém olhando?** Não que eu saiba, a não ser que ela seja mais safadinha que eu pensei. _Eca, não. Ninguém pode ver você além de mim._ Graças a Deus.

 **10\. ... assistiu outros transando?** Ainda não. _A não ser que me assistir conte._ Eu não acho que seja isso que isso se refira. _Oh. Bem, eu acho que é digno de nota._ Você acha que qualquer hora que eu fiquei algemada é digno de nota. _Vamos lá, você sabe que isso foi maravilhoso._ Torturante é a palavra, Q.

 **11\. ... beijou numa dança?** Sim. _OMG, o rosto de Santana foi hilário._ Eu prefiro não pensar sobre isso. _Bem, não pense sobre depois da expressão facial._ É impossível. Os sons de ânsia dela irão me perseguir pra sempre. _Você é tão dramática._ E você só está percebendo isso agora...?

 **12\. Transou numa dança?** Claro que não. _Se a estúpida da Santana não tivesse aparecido..._ Ainda seria não. _Isso é o que você pensa._

 **13\. Foi a um hotel só para transar?** Bem, essa era realmente a nossa única opção depois de ser pega na dança. _Bons tempos. O waffles de café da manhã por conta da casa eram bons._ A calda era ainda melhor. _:D_

 **14\. Transou na cama dos seus pais?** Novamente com o eca. _Isso seria nojento. Eu não quero pensar sobre isso._

 **15\. Transou com seus pais em casa, sem eles saberem?** Só porque Sexy Q é realmente Fogosa Q. _Não é minha culpa que você decidiu cantar Tocando na Minha enquanto vestia só calcinha._ Eu disse a você que eu ia trocar pro pijama. _Claro. E você decidiu descansar cantando entre estar vestida e desnuda._ Sim? _Você é insana._ Olhe quem está falando.

 **16\. Transou pela primeira vez que encontrou alguém?** Não. Como eu disse _Nós vamos deixar assim._ Mas _Não._ Pare de roubar minha caneta. Obrigada.

 **17\. Transou no cinema?** Tantas vezes... _Você escolhe filmes chatos._ Certo. E quem estava implorando para ver aquele filme do Harry Potter? _Eu percebi que eu sou cristã, então eu acho que bruxaria é do mal._ Essa é a desculpa mais patética que eu já ouvi. Ou é vi? _Li, provavelmente._ Parece bom pra mim.

 **18\. Transou num lugar público?** Desde que estou com Q, eu quebrei esse padrão mais vezes que eu me importo em admitir. _Eu venci._

 **19\. Transou na floresta?** Surpreendente, não. _Você estava certa da primeira vez que preencheu isso aqui. Insetos são nojentos. Seus suéteres, entretanto, podem usar um pouco de mancha de grama._ Eu vou ignorar isso.

 **20\. Transou enquanto dirigia?** Sim. E não é uma atividade saudável. _Foi divertido._ Você acha quase dirigir pra dentro de uma vala divertido? _Não, mas a parte do sexo foi._

 **21\. Transou com calda de chocolate, mel, etc.?** Novamente, tantas vezes. Felizmente, minha Sexy Q foi inteligente suficiente para achar uma solução pra bagunça da manhã seguinte. _:D_

 **22\. Transou sentada?** Sim. _Que, mais nenhum comentário? Estou magoada._ E foi sexy. _Obrigada._

 **23\. Transou de pé?** Sim, geralmente. _Porque eu sou mais legal que as pessoas que não mencionamos._ Exatamente.

 **24\. Transou com uma virgem?** Ela era uma virgem para sexo lésbico, então eu digo que sim. _Homens estúpidos que não estamos mencionando._

 **25\. Transou com acessórios restritivos?** Eu acho que nem precisa dizer. _Diga assim mesmo._ Claro que sim. _E?_ E foi mais divertido que eu pensei que seria. Especialmente quando nós misturamos chocolate e strip-tease. _Eu te disse..._

 **26\. Transou com mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo?** N _Não! Minha!_ Eu ia dizer não, mas enfim.

 **27\. Transou com ambos homem e mulher (em vezes diferentes)?** Essa pergunta ainda não faz sentido. _Eu acho que quer dizer se você já transou com ambos os sexos. Mas eles meio que já cobriram isso._ Vê o que eu digo sobre revisão? Isso é ridículo. _Relaxe._

 **28\. Transou com homem e mulher ao mesmo tempo?** _Por que você não está respondendo?_ Eu estava esperando um repentino 'Não, minha!' _Ah. Bem, eu acho que já provei o que queria dizer. Mas ainda assim. Minha._

 **29\. Transou com 3 ou mais na mesma noite?** Definitivamente não. _Pergunta estúpida._

 **30\. Provocou alguém com sucesso por mais de uma hora?** Por mais de duas, uma vez. _Você é muito boa nisso. Nós precisamos de uma pausa. Agora mesmo._

 **31\. Fez um strip-tease?** Eu fiz um agora mesmo, como parte da provocação já mencionada. _Eu não sei porque você se incomodou em colocar suas roupas de volta._ Porque você gosta de arrancá-las. _Verdade._

 **32\. Viu um strip-tease em um estabelecimento público?** Ainda não velha o suficiente, e eu posso apenas pedir à Sexy Q, agora. _Qualquer coisa pra minha Libby Louca._

 **33\. Comprou acessórios sexuais?** Sim. _Nós temos um cartão de crédito especial._ Por que isso é uma informação pertinente? _Porque n´s temos um cartão de crédito juntas... Só confie em mim, é importante._

 **34\. Usou acessórios sexuais?** Sim. _E?_ Com alguém agora. _E?_ Foi sexy como todo o inferno. _Linguagem._ Você sabe que gosta. _;D_

 **35\. Seduziu alguém?** Eu aperfeiçoei essa arte. V _ocê realmente aperfeiçoou. Mas você deveria praticar de qualquer forma. Agora mesmo._ Nós estamos quase acabando. Não pode esperar? _Tudo bem. Eu vejo como você é._

 **36\. FEZ sua fantasia realidade?** Várias vezes, na verdade. _Você pode tornar realidade de novo... agora mesmo._

 **37\. Fez com que alguém hetéro ou gay virar bissexual?** Eu acho que eu talvez na realidade a empurrei todo o caminho para gay. _Nós podemos ser gay juntas agora mesmo._ Só faltam cinco perguntas.

 **Favorita:**

 **38\. Posição?** Isso é uma pergunta extremamente difícil. _Bem?_ Eu estou pensando. _Eu estou esperando._ Okay, eu acho que eu gosto de qualquer posição onde Sexy Q está sobre mim, porque ela fica incrível com o cabelo dela caindo como cascatas ao redor do ombro desse jeito. _Okay, você não vai mais responder nenhuma pergunta até eu ter o que eu quero._

 **39\. Frase suja?** Eu tinha uma toda escolhida antes daquela interrupção. Eu acho que talvez eu tenha uma nova agora, na verdade. _Qual? '_ Tão apertado, baby, a noite toda.' _E eu pensando que eu estava sendo brega._ Eu acho que foi o jeito que você disse. _Eu sou boa._

 **40\. Fantasia?** Eu ainda amo uma líder de torcida loira em um piano. _Nenhuma nova?_ O que eu posso dizer? Eu sou consistente. _Bem, sim. Seu objetivo de vida tem sido tomar a Broadway desde que você tinha quatro. Meses._ RMO.

 **As últimas:**

 **41\. Você gostou desse questionário?** Foi bom. _Eu amodorrei esse questionário._ 'Amodorei' não é uma palavra. _É agora._

 **42\. Vai passar pra frente?** Não. _Eu acho que devemos dá-lo para Brittany e Santana._ Eu não acho que eu queira saber as respostas delas pra algumas dessas perguntas. _Você não é divertida._ Eu estou ofendida. _Tem alguma forma de eu compensá-la?_ Meu Deus. _Você também quer. Você só esconde melhor._ Sexy Q? _Sim, Libby Louca?_ Cale a boca.


	4. Patinho e Satã

**Questionário Sexual de XxX41aiaiai14XxX**

 **1\. Nome?** Ra – Eu quero dizer Libby e Q nos disseram que nós devemos inventar nomes. Qual vai ser o seu, S? _Isso é ridículo._ Eu acho que eu vou usar seu nome especial pra mim. _Você quer dizer seu nome sexy?_ Não, meu nome especial. Patinho. _Britt_ Patinho. _Deus, certo! Patinho, você jurou que nunca contaria isso pra ninguém._ Desculpa. Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada. _Uh, tudo bem. Meu é... Satã (e Q, se você ler isso, sim, isso é só pra te deixar com raiva)._ Mas você não tem um daqueles tridentes.

 **2\. Razão para fazer isso?** Libby e Q disseram que ia ser divertido. _Sexy Q (vamos tomar um minuto para zoar isso, por favor) disse que ela transou três vezes só preenchendo isso. E um monte de vezes depois._

 **3\. Orientação sexual (se você souber)?** Há uma aula de sexo? San, nós devemos assistir essa! _Eles querem dizer se você prefere meninas ou meninos._ Oh. Eu gosto de Satã. ... _Eu gosto de você, também, Patinho._

 **4\. Com qual sexo é a maioria das suas fantasias?** Papai e mamãe. É desse jeito que chamam aquela posição é chamada, certo? _Eles querem dizer se você sonha mais com garotos ou garotas._ Oh. _E sim, é assim que aquela posição é chamada._ Eu sonho muito com Satã. E você, San? _Na maior parte garotas._

 **Você já:**

 **5\. ... beijou alguém?** Muitas pessoas! _Esse é o questionário mais patético de todos. Eu vou bater na cabeça de 'Libby' com ele quando terminamos._

 **6\. ... transou?** Várias vezes. _Esse questionário merece ser incendiado._

 **7\. ... deu uns amassos?** Meu cachorro faz isso com meu tio. _... É, nós já fizemos isso._

 **8\. ... pega no flagra?** Q disse que ela iria queimar os olhos. Eu não acho que ela deva. Ela tem olhos bonitos. _Minha mãe não falou comigo por duas semanas._ Me desculpe. _Isso foi com Puck – não foi culpa sua. Filho da puta lembra de camisinha mas não de trancar a porta? Imbecil._

 **9\. ... teve alguém olhando?** Eu não gosto de ser assistida. Eu fico cheia de dedadas. _De dedos. Eu, também._

 **10\. ... assistiu outros transando?** Eu não quis fazer isso. Alguém ligou pra minha mãe e ela não tinha trancado a porta. _Eu odeio ver parentes fazendo a besta. Eca._

 **11\. ... beijou numa dança?** Várias vezes. Eu acho que eu estou conseguindo uma boa pontuação, San. _Bom pra você._

 **12\. Transou numa dança?** Quase. _O quê?_ Karofsky desmaiou durante. Isso ainda conta? _... Não, eu acho que não._ Você já? _Sim._

 **13\. Foi a um hotel só para transar?** _Depois de tudo aquilo com Mamãe, eu não tive realmente outra opção._ Eu amo a pousada Dias. Nós devemos ir lá hoje à noite. _Talvez esse questionário não seja tão ruim._

 **14\. Transou na cama dos seus pais?** Isso foi divertido, não foi? _Sim. Sua mãe vai tirar férias longas em breve?_ Ela disse em breve. Oh, nós podemos comer pipoca na cama novamente! E assistir Happy Feet! _Certo. Ou nós podemos fazer outras coisas._

 **15\. Transou com seus pais em casa, sem eles saberem?** Eu sempre digo a mamãe? _Você diz?_ Pra que ela não nos pegue no ato. Ela me compra camisinhas. _Oh... bem... até Puck ser um idiota, eu também._

 **16\. Transou pela primeira vez que encontrou alguém?** Houve esse cara nesse clube. Ele era realmente legal. Ele me trouxe café da manhã. _B-Patinho, o que eu disse a você sobre isso? Foder com estranhos é uma má ideia. DSTs e tudo isso._ Eu não transei com ele. Eu só estava contando a você sobre minha manhã. _... Enfim._

 **17\. Transou no cinema?** Eu acho que eles distraem. _Eles estão falando em um cinema._ Oh. Isso é ainda pior. Mas eu não me importo se for com você. _Eu sei de fato que Q já deve ter transado por agora. O que eu estou fazendo errado aqui?_ Você podia só me pedir. :) _Oh_

 **18\. Transou num lugar público?** Eu acho que acabamos de fazer. _A biblioteca é um lugar bem público. Mesmo que não tenha ninguém aqui._ Isso foi divertido. Nós devíamos fazer de novo, só que dessa vez você podia _Okay, tente lembrar que Libby e Q provavelmente vão ler isso desde que nós lemos o delas..._ Mas eu achava que você tinha dito que nós não íamos contar a elas que fizemos. _Ah, certo. Droga._

 **19\. Transou na floresta?** Eu tive que parar. Casca de árvore arranha. _Fugir do cachorro insano do vizinho também não foi divertido._

 **20\. Transou enquanto dirigia?** Eu acho que eu sempre dirigi enquanto eu transava com garotos. _Eles querem dizer em um carro._ Ah. Bancos de trás são pequenos. _Você nunca transou em um carro enquanto dirigia?_ Isso parece tão confuso. _Nossa, tanto para ensinar a você._

 **21\. Transou com calda de chocolate, mel, etc.?** Não. _Nem eu._ Libby me disse que é divertido. _Eu tenho dúvidas sobre a definição de Tranny sobre 'diversão'._ Ela disse que há sexo no chuveiro depois. ... _Eu posso ter que repensar minha opinião sobre Libby_.

 **22\. Transou sentada?** É como se a gente fizesse isso?

 _Sim. Eu gosto desse questionário._ Mais do que você gosta de mim? :( _Claro que não_. :)

 **23\. Transou de pé?** Sim! S, você acha que eu vou ganhar? _Total._ :D

 **24\. Transou com uma virgem?** Eu acho que não. _Karofsky era virgem._ Sério? Uhul eu! :D E você, S? _Frankenteen – pior sexo de todos._ Awww, eu posso fazer algo por você? _Eu não vou dizer não pra isso._

 **25\. Transou com acessórios restritivos?** Satã e eu nos conectamos toda vez, mesmo quando não estamos transando. _Eles querem dizer com algemas e tal, B- Patinho._ Oh, Sim, eu já fiz. Mas só com S. Eu tenho medo de que outras pessoas me deixassem amarradas. _Eu nunca faria isso._ Eu sei. :D

 **26\. Transou com mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo?** Sim! Puck queria que Libby fizesse conosco, mas ela continuava a dizer não. _Graças a Deus pela pureza dela._ Ela gosta de passas? Talvez seja isso que nós devamos dar a ela de aniversário. _..._

 **27\. Transou com ambos homem e mulher (em vezes diferentes)?** Estou confusa. _É, Q disse pra gente pular essa. Algo sobre o significado confuso fazer pessoas chorar ou ... eu não sei._ Oh.

 **28\. Transou com homem e mulher ao mesmo tempo?** Sim! Mas eu acho que prefiro quando Puck não está lá. _Eu também. Ele é um idiota._

 **29\. Transou com 3 ou mais na mesma noite?** Não. :( S, eu perdi uma. _Essa é uma boa pra perder._ Sério? Você perdeu? _Sim. Por pouco._

 **30\. Provocou alguém com sucesso por mais de uma hora?** Quase. :( Eu cheguei a 56 minutos. _Ah, então era pra isso o cronômetro..._

 **31\. Fez um strip-tease?** Satã geralmente me para antes de eu terminar. Mas ela não o fez quando nós fizemos naquela webcam que ela me comprou de Natal. _Eu odeio você._ :'( _Eu não quis dizer isso – nossa, pare de fazer beicinho pra mim! Você sabe que eu não quis dizer daquele jeito. Mas eu vou tomar a webcam de volta._

 **32\. Viu um strip-tease em um estabelecimento público?** A sala do coral conta? _Não, eles querer dizer se você já pagou pra ver um em um clube de strip._ Oh. Você já? _Vamos apenas dizer que eu nunca mais vou gastar minha mesada desse jeito novamente._

 **33\. Comprou acessórios sexuais?** S não deixa. Ela sempre compra. _Ótimo. Eu nunca vou ouvir o fim disso quando Q ler isso._

 **34\. Usou acessórios sexuais?** Satã? _Sim, Patinho?_ Por que você compraria acessórios sexuais e não os usaria? _Isso... é realmente uma ótima pergunta._ Foi? _Sim._ :D

 **35\. Seduziu alguém?** Sim salabim! Mas eu acho que eu perdi os meus poderes. _Por que você acha isso?_ Porque Kurt me recusou mesmo quando ele estava vestido de fazendeiro. _É... nós precisamos conversar sobre isso..._

 **36\. FEZ sua fantasia realidade?** Bem... geralmente eu só digo a Satã. Isso quer dizer tornar realidade? _Acho que sim._ Yay, eu não perdi essa! :)

 **37\. Fez com que alguém hetéro ou gay virar bissexual?** Não, mas S fez comigo. :D _Sério?_ É!

 **Favorita:**

 **38\. Posição?** Eu gosto papai-mamãe. E você, S? _Eu mostrarei a você._

 **39\. Frase suja?** Isso foi divertido. :) _Obrigada._ Eu gosto quando você canta pra mim. _Eu achava que você gostava de putaria._ Eu gosto, mas gosto mais de você cantando. _Deus, estou namorando Mãos de Homem._ Nós estamos namorando? _...Não._

 **40\. Fantasia?** Eu gosto daquele onde eu sou a princesa e você minha cavaleira. E você, S? _Nós nunca fizemos a princesa e o cavaleiro._ Eu pensei que eles estivessem falando sobre as fantasias na minha cabeça. :/ _Você nunca me contou sobre essa._ Bem, agora você sabe! :) _Eu imagino onde nós podemos conseguir uma espada..._

 **As últimas:**

 **41\. Você gostou desse questionário?** Foi divertido. :D Eu ganhei bastante. _Eu ainda acho que merece ser incendiado e então ser dado de comer a um tubarão, mas desde que eu transei (e mais do que Q – na sua cara), eu vou deixar passar._

 **42\. Vai passar pra frente?** Nós vamos, S? _Provavelmente não._ Nós podemos dar pra Artie e Tina :) _É. Talvez seja divertido assistir a pele deles ficar vermelha e os olhos deles ficar gigantes como os fantoches da Vila Sésamo..._ Satã? _Sim, Patinho?_ Amo você. :) _... Amo você, também._


End file.
